1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for entering data into customized forms, and more specifically to a system and method which allows multiple users to enter data, with each user having their own customizable and secure form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data creation, correlation, and storage using an interactive computer system intended for multiple users are well known. However, typical systems are able to utilize networked communication between machines at remote locations. These typical systems are able to secure data to each machine. However, there may be instances when a single machine without network access must be used to gather data at remote locations, such as for use in field research.
Security is always an issue on a shared computing device. It is necessary to ensure that such a system includes adequate security such that each individual is allowed to access and edit only the data that they collect and have clearance to view. Administrators should be allowed separate access.
Systems and methods for creating customizable data entry forms exist, but these typically require some higher level of technical prowess, such as knowledge of computer programming or coding. What is desired is a method of creating data collection forms on a remote computing device which is simple enough for even the least technically minded individual, but which is capable of collecting, storing, and collating vast amounts of useful data for interpretation later.
Heretofore there has not been available a data entry and collection system or method with the advantages and features of the present invention.